batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman Legends
Batman Legends is a 2014 3D computer animated film based on the DC Comics character Batman. It will be directed by Martin Campbell. The story was made based on a idea from DC comic book writer Paul Dini. Alfred Gough & Miles Millar written the film. Christopher Nolan is on board as a producer and creative consultant. The talented voice cast include Sam Worthington, Cobie Smulders, Mads Mikkelsen, Mark Strong, Lacey Chabert, John Clesse, and Jon Tenney. In the story, a troubled Bruce Wayne consults with a psychiatrist who unbeknownst to Bruce exploits his past to fuel a powerful agenda; meanwhile, Bruce falls in love with the daughter of the magnate who buys out his family's company. The film is to be out June 27, 2014 and as well presented in regular 2D, Real D 3D and IMAX featuring Dolby Surround 7.1 sound. Story Premise After having a revelation of his future being Batman and CEO of his family's company, Bruce shocks Gotham including Alfred as he decides to sell Wayne Enterprises to Neil Caldwell. However, as Bruce gives off most of his legacy away, he starts to seeing visions of his parents. When people start to believe Bruce is having a psychotic break, Bruce's friend Dane Lewis brings him to the enigmatic Dr. Hugo Strange. Strange decides to use Bruce's past as a formidable weapon and uses it against Bruce. Believing Bruce is in danger and seeing Batman's reputation in trouble, Alfred seeks help from Lucius Fox and a secret confidant, Det. Alex Graham. However, when Bruce believes he is cured; he becomes Batman once more when rumors of a notorious gang led by the mysterious and dangerous Black Mask is corrupting Gotham's infrastructure. Batman tries to stop Black Mask, but discovers shocking connections between Black Mask and Dr. Strange. Just as if Batman can save the day, he discovers Strange did something to him and now his visions of parents start to corrupt his mind and now his reality is splintered. Meanwhile, as Bruce struggle to put his reality back together; he develops a relationship with Caldwell's daughter, Megan, who put herself in harm's way. If Bruce won't find a way to save Gotham and his past, he could endanger everything his family stood for. Plot The entire plot is coming soon. Plot Voice cast *Sam Worthington as Bruce Wayne/ Batman *Cobie Smulders as Megan Caldwell *Mads Mikkelsen as Dr. Hugo Strange *Mark Strong as Roman Sionis/Black Mask *Lacey Chabert as Viki Vale *John Clesse as Alfred Pennyworth *Jon Tenney as Thomas Wayne *Jeri Ryan as Martha Wayne *Kyle Gallagher as Dane Lewis *Jay O. Sanders as Commissioner James Gordon *Isaiah Washington as Lucius Fox *Tim Robbins as Neil Caldwell *Kimberly Brooks as Leslie Thompkins *Nolan North as Det. Alex Graham *Other voices include Grey DeLisle, Troy Baker, Paul Bettany, Corey Burton, and Dee Bradley Baker. Production Batman Legends was based on a idea from DC Comics writer fame Paul Dini, who was still writing the story for Batman: Arkham City. He told several producers and one of them were in talks with Christopher Nolan, who was then still directing his film Inception. Nolan found interest in the story. During lunch with his wife, Emma Thomas, they talked to their friend Martin Campbell about directing it. Campbell was just finished with Green Lantern, yet found interest in hoping to direct a Batman film. After serious thought, Campbell found it interesting if he would direct a CGI-Computer animated film. He used Batman: The Animated Series, Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, and several Batman comics as inspiration for the direction and imagery of the film. Warner Bros. officially announced Campbell to be the director, Nolan and Thoams as producers; Alfred Gough & Miles Millar both came aboard to pen the screenplay. Ehren Kruger was later brought to rewrite the script. Soundtrack James Newton Howard came aboard to do the score. The score soundtrack was release days before the actual release of the film. The album was released on June 24, 2014. 30 Seconds to Mars will performed a new track “Legacy” as it will be the film’s lead song. Marketing Warner Bros. and Hasbro made a deal to create a new toyline featuring several versions of Batman, Black Mask, Hugo Strange, and other comic characters inspired from the movie. It which came out on March 10, 2014. Promotional partners include Target, Burger King, and Foritos-Lay. Graphic Novel In April 2014, a graphic novel of the film, Batman Legends: Remembrance will be out soon. The story will be written by Paul Dini. It will explore more of the lost events of the Wayne family based on the film. Video game Activision is set to develop a video game for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and Wii U, Each and every version of the game officially were released in North America on June 17, 2014. Release Batman Legends premiered in New York on June 20, 2014. The film was soon released on June 27, 2014 in 3D both conventional and IMAX theaters. Reception Critical reception Batman Legends was highly received by fans and critics alike with universal acclaim from most film critics, with many praising the film's visual effects and 3D action sequences, and the story. Box office Batman Legends '' has earned an estimated $164,315,000 in North America and $190,100,000 in other territories for a worldwide total of $344,415,000. On its first weekend worldwide it made $380 million, marking one of the highest openings of all time. With another breaking record, it made the largest worldwide debut at IMAX venues, with $41.2 million. In the United States and Canada, on its opening day, ''Batman Legends grossed $33.3 million, making it the best opening-day gross of 2014 and the nineteenth best opening day of all time. Batman Legends '' was able to rake a total of $83 million. Opening at a record of 2,893 3D locations, The 3D share accounted for 80% of its gross. For its 3-day opening weekend, it grossed $110.3 million marking the largest opening weekend of 2014 and the largest Independence day weekend; out-grossing the previous holder’s $120 million gross and the all time largest opening weekend in June. Overseas, the film grossed $51.5 million on its opening day and marking the largest opening day for a 2014 film. In Russia, it made $6.3 million on its opening day. In South Korea, it earned $5.4 million, where it was the largest opening day of all time In total on its opening weekend, it grossed a huge $72 million marking the highest-grossing opening weekend of all time. It also made the biggest opening-weekend of all time in six other countries topped by Hong Kong and followed by Malaysia, Philippines, Thailand, Singapore and Peru. Home media ''Batman Legends was released in Region 1 territories on November 12, 2014, on a 2-disc DVD, Blu-ray copy, and a 3-disc DVD/Blu-ray/Digital Copy combo. The Target edition of the DVD included a comic book Batman Legends: Remembrance. The DVD sold 8.5 million copies in its first week, making it the fastest-selling DVD of 2014, in North America. The DVDs sold 15.5 million copies, making the film the most popular DVD title of 2014. The Blu-ray version accounted for two-thirds of the film's DVD sales that first week, selling the third most in overall DVD sales. The special features of the DVD and Blu-ray combo edition has alternate ending, a behind-the-scenes featurette, deleted scenes, and commentaries. Accolades Sequel A untitled Batman Legends sequel is currently underway. It has a target date of June 2016. Category:Talix Category:Batman Legends Category:Films Category:Batman Fanon Wiki Category: Animated films